


One Night Stand

by Yuri_Librarian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Art, all of team rocket is gay it's the truth, not explicit but some light boob touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Librarian/pseuds/Yuri_Librarian
Summary: Jessie seeks out a one night stand but the person she ends up picking up has some connections to her work.





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art https://twitter.com/kianamaiart/status/1114634061455060993
> 
> I just wanted a sweet fic between the two of them.

Jessie tipped back her bottle of beer, making sure that it was empty before flagging down the bartender for another. That twerp had managed to get away with that damn Pikachu again and left them empty handed. After spending a few hours yelling about whose fault it was they walked over to a bar called The Cloyster to drown their sorrows. Well that was the plan but James is having the time of his life chatting with the guy next to him and Meowth is busy singing karaoke. Jessie is now stuck drowning both sorrow and frustration.

She looks around, most of the people are around her age, some obviously in pairs, some obviously regulars and the occasional tourist in town for whatever that “Battle Tower” nonsense is. Cremini wasn’t the biggest city in Kanto but it was no slouch. I mean it still had a gay bar that tourists knew about. Jessie guessed she was technically among the tourists even if she was mostly there for business. Her eyes came back to the bar and that’s when she noticed the woman a few stools down from her.

She barely looked like she belonged in any bar, much less one on the slightly seedier side like The Cloyster. Wearing her hair in a ponytail she gave off the vibe of a school teacher or something similar, especially with the cute but plain pink shirt and blue pencil skirt. Cute. Yeah, there was something undeniably cute about her. Maybe it was how out of place she looked, eyes darting from her colorful cocktail to the door to some of the patrons. Like a scared animal who was worried she was going to be caught. As Jessie smirked the women’s eyes darted towards her and stayed for a bit longer than usual before the woman returned to look at her drink.

Jessie looked back at James (still chatting up a storm) and Meowth (starting his fourth song of the night) and figured to hell with it. If they’re living it up she might as well try something and if she strikes out it’s not like she can get even sadder and more frustrated right now. Picking up her beer she walked over to the empty stool next to the woman and sat down. If the woman was tense before she was positively frozen now. Extending a hand Jessie tried turning on all her charm “Hi there, I’m Jessie.”

The woman didn’t seem to notice the hand, but only because she had become fascinated by the umbrella in her drink. “Hi…” the woman said in a voice so quiet that it was barely audible. Jessie withdrew the hand but stayed in the seat next to her. “So, I would ask but I can tell you don’t come here often.” Jessie didn’t either really but that didn’t matter. The woman shook her head. “So what brings you here then.” The woman looked up at Jessie’s face for a few seconds before looking back, it was so adorable. “My son was just in the Battle Tower so I came to support him.”

Now it was Jessie’s turn to be a bit nervous. Not fooling around wouldn’t kill her but she wasn’t sure she wanted that drama that messing around with a married woman could cause. “Did your, uh, partner come too?” The woman chuckled, “oh no, he hasn’t been in my life for so long. I doubt he knows that his son is following in his footsteps.” Jessie nodded, not really knowing what to say to that. Guess both of them were here to not think about other things.

The woman inhaled deeply like she was about to bungee jump and turned to Jessie. “So, what are you doing here? Live around here?” Jessie turned fully towards the other woman, getting excited that she was opening up a bit more. “Oh no, I’m mostly here for work.” “What do you do?” Jessie’s face fell immediately. Of course she asked that idiot, that’s the obvious follow up. Now you have to explain to this cute woman you just met that you’re a career criminal whose main foe is a ten year old.

“I’m involved in… researching rare pokemon. You know travelling the world, it’s very cool.” “Pretty impressive for someone who looks so young. 22?” Jessie chuckled, “25! 26 in a few months.” The woman seemed happy enough with that answer even though Jessie laid it on way too thick. Jessie looked down. Her Team Rocket uniform traded in for a fake leather jacket and a black turtleneck and jeans. She didn’t look the most seductive she could but she could make up for that with her charm.

“You know, I gave you my name but I haven’t heard yours.” The woman chuckled a bit, “I’m sorry, I’m just pretty nervous that I could barely respond. I’m Delia.” “Oh, that’s a really pretty name, why is a gorgeous woman like you so nervous.” Yeah that’s it Jessie, turn on the charm while still talking about her. “Oh, it’s just my kid, I’m worried he might see me. I know that’s silly but I guess I could see him being shocked that his mom is thinking of dating again.”

Delia was rambling but Jessie was surprisingly happy to just listen to her. A lot of people ended getting on her bad side quickly but it was nice to hear her worries. Jessie finished her beer and put it down, moving slightly to put her hand over Delia’s. “Well I guess you don’t have to tell him anything you don’t want to.” Delia withdrew her hand quickly and Jessie pulled back. It wasn’t a refusal but it was a ‘not so fast.’ Delia rubbed her hand “Sorry, I'm new to this. You are very pretty and I don’t want to be scared of this but… it can be scary.”

Jessie nodded but the phrase “you are very pretty” was banging around in her head. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, we can just talk.” She couldn’t help but think “maybe at your place” after that. Delia was nice but she also wanted to know if she was barking up the wrong tree. Delia looked around and then back at Jessie. “ I do like talking to you, but to be honest this bar puts me a little on edge. Maybe we can go to my hotel.” Jessie had to use every bit of her will to not have her mouth drop through the bar. Was this woman psychic or just much bolder than her simple exterior?

\----

Delia brought Jessie to this gigantic hotel and starred as the building went so far up that it was hidden by clouds. Wait was this woman secretly rich? Could this be her ticket out of her criminal life. Marrying a wealthy older woman wasn’t the worst idea in the world. In fact it was pretty good. Delia meanwhile was guiding the plotting Jessie through the lobby, into an elevator and finally outside a hotel room. Digging through her purse Delia finally pulled out a small clutch and opened it. Jessie couldn’t help but look inside hoping to see loads of bills.

Instead there was a photo of her and a kid, probably hers. A kid with black hair and a familiar hat. “Is that…” Jessie said in disbelief. Delia followed her gaze and looked chipperly back at Jessie. “Oh that’s my son Ash, he’s always working so hard and traveling so I can’t see him that much.” Jessie forced a smile on her face, although she couldn’t muster that kind of enthusiasm when she talked. “He’s so cute…”

The hotel room had two beds in it and was comparatively massive to any room Jessie had stayed in over the last few years. “I’m gonna freshen up really quick.” Delia said as she walked into the bathroom. Jessie nodded but her mind was racing. This was the twerps mom?!? That annoying brat had been raised by a woman like her and now Jessie was in her hotel room. She pulled her phone out.

\---  
James: Jessie! Where are you!  
Meowth: Ya! You just disappeared!  
Jessie: Well it seemed like you two were having fun so I decided to have some of my own.  
James: Oh?  
Jessie: I went to some lady’s hotel room and I just found out it’s the twerp’s mom!!!  
Meowth: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Meowth: Oh that’s priceless  
Jessie: I can’t believe I was gonna sleep with Ash’s mom.  
James: Yeah, that would have made things weird.  
Jessie: Wait…  
James: Jessie, what are you planning.  
Jessie: I’m gonna sleep with Ash’s mom >:)  
James: JESSIE NO

\---

Jessie put her phone away and turned to the beds. She was now ready for Delia whenever she came out. This was now a mission, not just a late night hook up. Throwing her jacket on a chair Jessie scanned both beds and threw herself on the bed that it appeared Delia was sleeping on. She put herself up on an elbow and stared at the door to the bathroom so Delia would see her lounging on her bed the second she came out.

Delia walked out, her ponytail now down, revealing just how much hair she had. She was wearing pajamas that had just the same mix of simple and cute that her clothes at the bar had. Jessie reached up to her hair, becoming painfully aware of how her hair spray was in the weird state of wearing off but remaining stiff. Maybe she should take a quick shower. Wearing just a bathrobe could really up her appeal. But then what about her makeup? She only had some in her purse. Before she could think more about that avenue of attack, Delia stood above her and chuckled. “Are you feeling sleepy already.”

Obviously her half lidded attempts at looking sexy had been confused for sleepiness. Jessie shook her head. Trying to maybe regain some ground she patted the space next to her. “Come on, let’s talk some more.” Delia hesitated for a second but eventually sat next to the Jessie. Not exactly the two of them laying down she wanted but she can work with it. “I’m happy you invited me back here. Bars can be nice but we can get to know so much more about each other here.” Jessie enunciated “so much more” to start filling Delia’s heads with all the things they could do in bed.

Delia looked at Jessie and it was hard to read. Jessie could see the interest those words sparked, but there was also a lot of worries and thoughts in other places. Delia finally said something after a minute “I’m sorry, I’ve never done anything like this before.” Jessie pulled herself up to a sitting position so that she and Dalia were almost eye level. The older woman was blushing and Jessie held back to not kiss her then. “Never done what?” Delia swallowed a bit. “Picked up someone in a bar. Picked up a woman anywhere. Been near someone so pretty.” Jessie couldn’t help but blush at that last part. “I can help.”

Jessie put a hand on Delia’s cheek, waiting for any response before moving it forward to run her hand through her hair. Delia put one hand on Jessie's arm and moved closer. “Jessie, I want to talk more at some point, but right now…” The words trailed off, lost as Jessie moved the other arm around her. Jessie leaned further in, her nose almost touching Delia’s. “Just tell me when you’re done, okay.” Jessie waited for an answer, half expecting it to end now. Instead she felt Delia’s lips on her. It was brief but oh so soft. 

Both women pulled back from the kiss in surprise. Jessie was shocked that the shy woman was bold enough to do that, Delia was just registering that she did that. Jessie pounced soon after, planting a longer kiss before breaking off to breathe. Jessie went in for another and this time both her and Delia fell to the bed. Wrapping her hands around the smaller woman Jessie felt every part of her body heat up. They had just started and already this was feeling better than any other one night stand.

After a few deep kisses Jessie’s hands started to explore the other woman, nothing that may raise objections yet but exploring. The shape of her jaw, the softness of her waist, the warmth of her body. Delia was obviously feeling just as good as Jessie was. Jessie deepened her latest kiss and heard the other women let out a small squeak. Damn, if she kept being that cute then she would end up getting way too attached. 

Jessie kept going in and soon she was putting her hands up Delia’s shirt. The sounds made knew that Jessie was going in the right direction but she looked up for confirmation. Delia nodded and quickly wrapped her arms around Jessie’s head to bring her in for another kiss. Jessie had to rely on touch to guide her back but when Delia squirmed again she knew she had found it again.

Breaking the kiss again Jessie began moving down Delia. She started applying kisses up her thighs. As she reached her panties she was stopped by a sudden noise. Looking up Delia was staring away. Jessie propped herself up on one elbow. “Is everything okay?” Delia looked back. “Would you be mad if I said I’m not quite ready for that?” Jessie blinked a few times and worked her way back up so she was now laying beside Delia. “Of course it’s fine. No problem. If you’re done you’re done. I can head back to my hotel now. Jessie made a move to get off the bed before Delia grabbed her arm.

Surprised by her taking the initiative again Jessie froze in place despite the hold being more of a light touch. “You could stay if you wanted,” Delia said gaining some of that confidence from earlier, “I wouldn’t mind.” Jessie sat there for a minute. Sure, she wasn’t going to fulfill her plan to get back at that kid, but falling asleep next to her felt like it would be… nice. “Sure, but let me take a shower, you might have noticed it’s half sticking up now.” Delia nodded, getting back under the covers and Jessie started moving towards the bathroom. She stopped when she heard Delia’s voice from the bed. “It was cute at the bar though.” Jessie darted towards the shower, as if she could run from the blush on her face.

\---

Jessie got out of the shower and grabbed a silk bathrobe. Moving a bit of hair from her eyes she walked back into the room where Delia was close to sleep. When she spotted Jessie though she seemed to wake up. Delia lifted the covers to allow Jessie to slide in. There was the idle pillow chat about one another, a bit deeper than the pleasantries exchanged at the bar. Soon Delia fell asleep curled up next to Jessie. Jessie almost laughed, she could never imagine falling asleep like that next to a total stranger. Jessie wrapped her arms around the other woman and drifted off to sleep.

A series of knocks on the door woke her. The sun was now up, in danger of being in her eyes. She looked next to her to see Delia’s smiling face nestled in her arms. Jessie would have been fine laying like that for a while but the knocking continued and now a collection of voices were outside the door. She slowly got out and tied her bathrobe. Glancing over at her phone she could see that her messages were in the double digits. The knocking kept going and the voices got lowder and Jessie was starting to want to destroy who ever woke her up.

Throwing up the door she immediately remembered several things through her half asleep haze. She was not in her cheap motel. She had a one night stand that she was getting somewhat attached to. The thing that was in the forefront though was the plot she was trying to pull off as she saw her mortal for Ash Katchum and his two bozo friends. “Jessie!” he cried out, preparing a battle stance “Why are you in my mom’s room? What did you do to her?” 

Jessie stared at him for several seconds knowing that she should be gloating. All she wanted was to return to bed and the warmth that was back there. “Listen kid, she’s fine. Just… be quiet for an hour or something.” And with that she closed the door and stumbled back towards the bed. Delia was still asleep and Jessie crawled back in bed as she tried to not think about her phone beeping and renewed knocking on her door. Just one more hour.


End file.
